


Kiss Me Again

by desire_is_a_ruse



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_is_a_ruse/pseuds/desire_is_a_ruse
Summary: Elio and Oliver, kissing on the streets of Rome.





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Elio POV

We were both drunk; on the wine we drank at the party, on the Psychedelic Furs blasting in a car nearby, on the way he looked. My Oliver, my movie star. 

He was grinning wider than I'd seen before, unguarded and carefree. Being in a town where he didn't have to keep up his disciplined façade shaved a few years off his aura. 

I couldn't help but giggle as he danced in a haze laced with alcohol and lust. 

"Why are you giggling, Elio? You don't giggle," he inquired with a bemused smirk. 

"Can you say that again? Giggle?" I couldn't help but continue to laugh. 

"Giggle, giggle, giggle," he burst into laughter too. He stepped closer with each word and I stepped back, still amused by him. He backed up into me until my spine curved as it met the wall with a thud and our laughter was immediately drowned out by palpable desire. 

His fingers intertwined with mine and he held up my hands above my head, his crotch leaning into my own. 

"Oliver," I managed to breathe, trying to move closer to him but pinned to the wall. 

His hands lowered to grab my wrists as he bent down to suckle the nook of my neck. My back arched into him, needing him with reckless abandon. I tried to wrap my legs around him and be closer to him, he just tutted at me, "Nuh-uh, no you don't. Tonight, I'll have you the way I like." 

My knees went weak and if he hadn't been holding me, I'd just melt into him. He finally moved his hands down to my waist and then under my butt, he picked me up and pinned me back to the wall that would continue remind of this feeling for years to come. 

My mouth was famished, needing to taste him. "Baciami ancora," kiss me again, I said to him. He laughed, "I haven't even kissed you once yet," he grinned as his lips found mine in the dark. This wasn't a conciliatory kiss, his lips felt rough and needy against my equally eager ones. He didn't try to savour me, rather, we devoured each other until we ran out of breath.

"Now can I say, baciami ancora?"


End file.
